


Once More With (My) Feeling - Poem

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Once More With Feeling (again) it occurred to me that so many of these lyrics meant a lot to me - just not for the same reasons the characters sang them. So I was thinking about that and this is the result; those lyrics all mashed up into something resembling a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More With (My) Feeling - Poem

A life lived in shadow,  
My face turned from the sun,  
To gaze at the man,  
Whose spell I lived under,  
Until he told me he had to go.  
That's fine, I decided,  
Cos I don't wanna play,  
His games I didn't even see before,  
And told him, stay away.

Took my love and buried it,  
Six feet deep, but not enough,  
So now I'm left alone,  
And try to rest in peace,  
But the spell isn't done,  
He worked his charm too well.  
I still feel him inside,  
Love's ghost visiting my grave.

I am going through the motions,  
Walking through the part,  
Walking through the fire,  
Unable to even see, what is really me.  
Looking for someone,  
To join me in not caring,  
That I don't fit in in this world,  
Someone to tell me, life's not a song,  
To bear a torch for me,  
And make me feel as though I never died inside.

Because while it may be real or not,  
More and more I find, that  
I just wanna feel ....


End file.
